The pump disclosed and claimed herein is an improvement over the pumps described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,586 and 3,527,551. Those patents include peripheral valves, and the present invention improves the non-throttling characteristics of the peripheral valve and makes it open at a predetermined pressure. The invention also includes a vent for this particular type of pump.